Random Hearts
by Grimalich
Summary: Oh, just a tiny, fluffy, sexy scene between the infamous raven-haired archaeologist, and the cyborg-shipwright supreme. Oh, and a little Nami/something if you read all the way through. R/R!


The crash of her door sent Nami to bolt upright, managing to cover her frame as her eyes remained wide

To all that read my story 'Belli for a Kiss', THANK YOU ALL. I'm very flattered and very happy to see that there were many who truly enjoyed it. And I especially thank the people who had reviewed, and also the ones that gave me a few insights on how I should work on the details in my work. To you all, bless your hearts n.n

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, don't own it. Just own the computer, but nothing else. Sadly, sadly.

--

Random Hearts

--

The crash of her door sent Nami to bolt upright, managing to cover her frame as her eyes remained wide.

Then narrowed to a tight glare as her eyes gazed upon the love-cook, who seems to be trying to either start his own heart attack, or ran on all sides of the Thousand Sunny. The tall blonde man seemed to miss the glare, as he wipes the large amount of sweat from his brow. Slowly, he stands upright...and gazes upon Nami, who happens to be holding a blanket over her front, though he can see the side closest to him that she is quite naked before his view.

"Nami-swaaan..:" He started, his eye forming into hearts, taking in the form of Nami...

Nami fidgeted...and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to restrain herself from standing up and smashing her fist into the blonde's head. Still, as she heard his heavy breathing, she reached back to gather a book to throw at him. "...Are you going to just sit there and gaze or are you going to tell me why my door was just busted down."

Sanji's hearts seem to slip away the moment those words left her lips, then he stood up fully once more. "Nami-swan, I could not wait, I needed to make sure the womanizer did not find his way to y our bed!!"

There was a long pause, and Nami just blinked lightly as she set the book down...she had to bite down upon her lip to refrain from giggling...wondering who exactly could be more of a womanizer than the love-cook?

It seemed that Sanji knew what the next question could have been, because he continued. "That...shitty-cyborg, I knew that it was a bad idea to let him on our ship, I should have known, but now he has only caused us all great pain..."

Nami blinked again, and stifled more giggles. "...Okay, I'm sorry to ask this, but what about Franky?"

Sanji paused for a moment, and then scooted closer. "...Well, that party last night was roaring to a close, what with the initiation of the shitty-shipwright...or so I thought..."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(last night)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Yeaooo!!" Franky managed as he held up one massive bottle of soda in one hand, and his famous guitar in the other. He had been playing a good song for what seemed like awhile, and the rest of the Strawhats were enjoying it...rather drunkenly.

Luffy was giggling with glee, seeming to have actually drunk something that Zoro might have been drinking, and looked to be quite...wasted...really. His arms were waving around in an excited pace, once and awhile extending to gather some food from, and getting his arms slapped by Nami in the process. Nami seemed to have drunk just as much as Luffy, though lacked the woozy-ness that Luffy seemed to have.

Zoro was just sitting near the back, grinning behind his drink, obviously intending to not show the fact that he was just amused above all belief.

Usopp, having returned back to the crew, stands on top of the table and states probably one of the most ridiculous versions of what happened at Enies Lobby, to the most innocent of members. The young doctor, Chopper, was giggling with glee as he hung on every word that Usopp brought forth from his lying lips.

Sanji, well, was about as drunk as Luffy, or so it would seem. He still had the ability to just walk away and come back with food, a thought that everybody seemed to not mind at all, since he was gathering food for all of them.

The only person that did not seem to be there, at least not close enough, was Robin. Franky seemed to pause from his oddball tune to look up and scan the ship, trying to find the older woman of the ship. Curious that he couldn't find her, he smiled and stood up.

"Mmm...About time that I find my own little bunk to lay on..." he stated with glee, looking to all the group, in which most had given him their attention. "...All of you best find your own bunks, or something..." He stated, and waved off Luffy's groans of protest, and a few saddened looks from the duo of Usopp and Chopper. He chuckled as he climbed down a flight of stares, trying his best to avoid the eyes that were upon his back.

Out of curiousity, he knocked upon the door that was deemed Robin's, to see if she happened to be there...hearing nothing, not even footsteps, he passes by to head to the other rooms. His lips twist into a settled frown as he looks all around.

Hey, out of all the crew members, he knew that Robin had been the only one that he felt he could relate to, both because of age as well as just the plain fact that both have gone through enough crap in their lives. Besides, he had to at least get her back for crushing his nuts like pulling off...Oranges? ...Grapes? ...Apples? He didn't know, but he felt angry about it

He was surprised, to say the least that the lady wasn't in any bunk, or any of the other rooms that he could associate her in. Where he did find her, was his own workshop, where she was sitting next to the 'blueprints' table, eyeing a few of them with a soft smile upon her lips. Franky bit his lip, and slightly glared at the woman. Oh, how dare she touch his beloved blueprints. He stalked in further and was about to give her a piece of his mind...

"You're Battle Franky systems are most intriguing. You really had an eye for interesting detail back when you were a child..."

Robin's words hung in the air for a moment, and Franky paused and let his jaw drop a little. She got into his old Franky blue-prints!? How dare she!?

Still, nobody ever complimented him before over his Battle Frankys, so he kept quiet and stalked a bit closer.

Robin smiled lightly, turning to look at him. "I can see how you managed to create a marvel like the Thousand Sunny, It's an intricate design that only you could piece together, and form it on a grand scale..."

Franky wanted to randomly play his guitar and whimper with pride the fact that somebody 'complimented' his Thousand Sunny. Not even Iceburg gave him such compliments, not out loud, anyway. It almost made him forget about the 'nut-crunching' thing...almost...

He glared at her and crossed his arms. "I still don't forgive you what you did to me on Water 7..."

Robin just smiled, and remained quiet, which infuriated Franky.

"I mean it! For you to touch a man like...that...It's just unnerving!! I would have never..."

"...Would you have joined the crew if I didn't?" Robin stated, a small grin playing upon her lips.

Franky hesitated. "...What! Of course I would have, I..."

"Oh? How?"

Robin's questions seemed to have stalled Franky a bit, and he had to think for a few moments.

With a grin, Robin continued. "...If I hadn't, would Iceberg have the time to speak to you, helping you to your senses?"

Franky huffed lightly, and glared. Still, after a few moments, he finally sighed. "...Point Taken..."

"Besides, you seemed fine after I stopped..." the dark haired woman just chuckled. "You seem to be made of steel just about everywhere, as I can tell..."

Franky paused and flushed hotly, his body almost shuddering gently to the comments. Yes, he knew they were comments, though there could be hints at compliments if he squinted. "Well...Anyway...Don't do that again!!" He states, waving a finger as if he had won the argument.

Robin laughed a little and eyed him again. "So be it, I shall not touch you like that..." She stated as she stood up, stepping towards him and letting a hand against one of his steel-plated pecks. He hesitated a little as she pressed her hand flat against his muscle, in time to feel a beat of his heart.

"I'm glad to see that you still have some human qualities..." Robin just smiled gently, though he could tell that there was much more happiness in this smile than all the others he had seen. He could feel his heart stop for a moment as Robin suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him down into a very light, but warm kiss. His fingers wiggled lightly as he grew stiff, unprepared for this. Her smooth lips, in combo to her arm, held him in place for a few moments before she finally slid down.

Franky blinked as Robin chuckled, turning away from him before she stalked away. She set upon one of his worktables before she looked at him again. "...You were angry with me for what I did...but I'm thankful for everything that you have done, including those...conversations in Enes Lobby..."

Franky grinned lopsidedly as he stalked towards her. "...Hey, I knew enough about your nakama to know that they were coming. They seemed to be the type of guys that would not take no for an answer, and I wanted to sort of relay that to you in my own words..."

Robin chuckled. "Not take no for an answer...? Then why did you try to decline the offer onto the Thousand Sunny...?"

Franky pouted, then rolled his eyes. "I wanted to..." He suddenly, dramatically, stood in his pose...legs wide as he arched his back sideways, letting his arms jut out and pull together to form the star appear from his forearms colliding. "Make a scene!!"

The raven haired woman giggled, then just crossed her legs, giving Franky some very interesting views before she crossed her legs fully. She then held her hands together and whispered something.

Franky should have known it was her powers she was activating...but where, though, was another story. He felt a pinch upon his rear, enough that he made a growling yelp as he stood back up straight.

Robin smiled and waved a finger, telling him to come closer. "...I wasn't finished rewarding you yet."

Franky 'ohed' before he grinned, moving his way over towards Robin and placing either hand against the table on either side of Robin. Robin just grinned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him down to press her lips firmly to his, an act that Franky seemed to be delighted to be in.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(next day, very early morning)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Robin smiles as she slid out of the workshop, wearing her dress lopsidedly with her shoes in one hand. She looked back to find Franky, his hair a mess but otherwise normal, carrying a similar grin.

She turned back towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck once more, and Franky grinned and leaned down enough to let his lips press to hers, holding a very warm kiss between the two of them before she pulled away, giving him a wink before she strolled off. Funny how there was so much more bounce in her steps as she continued on.

"...Come on back to my Workshop if you need anything..." Franky stated slyly as he leaned against the door...his eyes glowing lightly as he watches her until she rounds a corner.

Unannounced to them, they just so happened to have a voyeur. The blonde chef whimpered upon seeing the two of them...together. Especially in such a state of dress!!

Well, in all logic, if Robin is taken, then surely he should defend the only other girl upon this boat.

"NAMI-SWWAANN!!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nami kept herself covered as she listened to everything that Sanji had to tell her. Her eyes keeping an eye to make sure he did nothing crazy as well, as she crossed her arms lightly, tilting her head. She felt bad for him, really she did. To find that Robin was taken in a not so settle way can be bad for anybody.

Sanji then held up a hand. "BUT!! With Nami-swan protected, there is nothing to fear!" she states aloud, and smiles. "Forgive me for my intrusion, but I needed to know!!"

Nami just snickered. "Well good...can you leave now...?" She states flatly, eyed him for a moment before grinning.

Sanji just grinned and waved a finger. "Yes! I shall start breakfest, a feast for everyone, especially for you, Nami-swaann!" He states, then quickly moves to the door, closing it as best he can, but with it being mostly broken, he could only get it to a crack open. Still, his humming told Nami that he was leaving, and after a few moments, she sighed as she shook her head. She laid back and pressed her head against the pillow.

She knew Sanji would be heartbroken if one of the girls suddenly was taken by another guy, but she also knew that there was at least one girl on each island that had a thing for him, and he could easily pick himself up off his feet.

She sighed a little, happy for Robin, and ignoring the subtle 'Nyaaaaa...' beside her on the bed, for the moment anyway. She chuckled soflty and lifted the blanket enough to reveal a sleeping Luffy, who had a very large smile while he slept.

She chuckled as she stroked his chin. Yeah, All they needed was one more girl on their ship, and Sanji would be in heaven.

Luffy suddenly opened his eyes slightly and smacked his lips. "...hungry..." He started, though Nami grinned and leaned her head in to kiss the boy on the lips.

Luffy mms at the kiss, then leans away. "...sleepy now..." He stated, then leaned his head down to rest his head on her chest...and Nami just chuckled as she strokes his hair. "M...Well, if we meet a mermaid, then I don't have to worry about the 'love-cook'..."

--

R/R folks!! I'll try to continue to come up with more...interesting stories than this n.n


End file.
